Transformation of a Red Lion - Shinkumi Special
by oolfloo
Summary: Dedicated to all my Shinkumi readers out there! A one-shot set in the universe of 'Transformation of a Red Lion' - somewhere between chapters 45 to 47.


**A/N: Dedicated to all my Shinkumi fans. Also special thanks to Full Moon Howl for helping me get over my hetero-romance block. **

* * *

**Part 1**

Shin's eyes sparkled happily when he sat down for dinner – opposite Yankumi as usual – and noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

"That's a very nice bracelet, Kumiko. Where did you get it?" Kuroda asked genially, although he already had a very good idea where it had come from.

Yankumi blushed slightly. "Shin gave it to me as a thank you present for helping him with the Aiken problem." She said softly.

Minoru leaned forward curiously to inspect the bracelet. "Are those rubies real?" He asked naively.

Tetsu slapped his bald head. "How dare you question Aniki like that?"

Shin laughed. "Lighten up on him, Tetsu, you know that he doesn't mean any harm!" He looked at Minoru. "Yes, they're real – about as real as I am." He said, shooting Yankumi a meaningful gaze.

Yankumi looked at him contemplatively. Did that statement meant what she thought it meant? Sometimes, the way Shin spoke could be absolutely infuriating. There could be at least 5 different implications in one sentence, depending on how you interpreted it. Ren talked like that on some occasions too, which made Yankumi wanted to strangle them both. What was wrong with speaking in normal Japanese?

Thankfully, Shin had caught the sign of what looked like an internal rant; so he immediately nudged Kuroda to open the meal. He wanted to wait for the right time and place to confess to her, not while seated at the dinner table surrounded by the rest of the family.

Kuroda smartly took the hint. "We give thanks for all life…"

* * *

The next day, Yankumi was walking home from Akadou when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and – found a finger pressed against her cheek. "Baka." A cheeky voice said.

Yankumi smiled for more reasons that one. Despite her acceptance that Shin was no longer her student, she really missed their interactions in the past. Ever since he moved into the Oedo house, however, Shin had been a little distant. He did not avoid her or anything, but he seldom sought her out purposely like this. That; and also because this particular gesture had been one of the starting points of their mutual understanding many years ago.

"What's up, Shin? Why are you here? Please don't tell me that you're gonna recruit another student of mine again." She asked, half-dreading and half-jokingly.

Shin smiled. "No, but you can't say that you're not proud of everything Ren has achieved so far. I have seen the pride in your eyes every time you look at him, Yankumi."

"Yankumi?" She echoed uncertainly. She had not heard him call her that in a long time.

"That's your nickname, is it not?" Shin grinned impishly. "Okay, now, Yankumi, tell me; which side of me do you prefer – Sawada Shin the delinquent, or Kuroda Shin the Yondaime?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yankumi asked incredulously, mentally starting another rant about smart-asses who cannot speak in an understandable language.

"Whoa whoa, hold your horses Kumiko." Shin turned serious. It was getting dangerous if Yankumi was getting upset at him so easily. This was the second time now that a simple statement from him had caused an instantaneous negative reaction from her. "What's bothering you?"

Yankumi glared at him. "You know what!"

Shin looked at her confusedly. He really did not know _what_. "I don't, Kumiko. Contrary to popular belief, I really can't read minds. I can sense emotions, and I know that I'm making you upset; but I can't tell why." He said patiently.

Her expression softened slightly at his explanation. She had initially thought that he was doing that just to annoy her. "You tend to speak in riddles." She said shortly but not unkindly.

Shin broke into an apologetic smile. "Ah, you mean the diplomatic speak? I'm sorry Kumiko, it's not deliberate. I guess I use it so often that it slips into everyday speech. What I meant is, I am asking you to have dinner with me; and I wanted to know if you would prefer to hang out with me as I am right now, or as we used to back in the days. Is that better?"

Yankumi nodded in understanding, but was confronted with a new question. Which one would she prefer? She missed Sawada Shin, but she was starting to like Kuroda Shin too.

"Why aren't we eating at home?" She asked slowly, trying to stall the question in order to have more time to think.

"I eat with everyone in the Family in private every so often. It helps me bond with that person on a more personal level." Shin said.

Yankumi knew that it was true. Shin would excuse himself and one of the henchmen from their family dinners from time to time, choosing to eat outside rather than at home. On rare occasions, Ojiisan would get Wakamatsu to take everyone out for dinner as well, opting to have a private meal with Shin at home.

"I'm not really part of the clan though." She stated.

Shin gave her a tight smile. He looked almost… sorry; for reasons unfathomable to Yankumi. "No, not part of the clan, but always part of the family." He said softly.

Yankumi examined the man in front of her. Yes, man. Not a boy, not a delinquent, but a fully-grown man. A man who held considerable power, but had never allowed it to go to his head. A leader who commanded absolute loyalty, but had never taken it for granted. Sawada Shin might have been a good leader, but he could not even hold a candle to Kuroda Shin.

She made her decision. "I've spent a lot of time with Sawada Shin, and as much as I miss my favourite student; I think it is time for me to get to know my future leader."

Shin smiled in approval. "Good choice. It also meant the difference between Kuma's ramen and fine-dining." He teased her gently.

Yankumi laughed. "Hey, no looking down on Kuma's ramen." She said mock-sternly. "I call it Student Bonding Ramen. It's a specialty of mine."

Shin chuckled. "Indeed. Now, eating with the Yondaime usually entails a chauffeured car, but I think you would rather walk than being seen within 10 miles of our family car." Every car owned by the Oedo clan had '8-9-3' as their number plates, which was considered a great honour in the Yakuza; but was a dead giveaway in public. Shin was of the opinion that the Yakuza needed to learn the concepts of subtlety. That was one thing he planned to change when he take over.

Yankumi shuddered at the thought. "Yes, please."

Shin grinned at her and offered his arm. "This way." He said mischievously.

Yankumi hesitated for a second before deciding that two could play at this game. She hooked her hand through his arm firmly. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Isn't this a little too… romantic?" Yankumi asked tentatively when they sat down in a private room decorated with candles and roses.

Shin privately thought so too, but he had been willing to shed his ego for the sake of the love of his life. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked.

"A little." Yankumi admitted. It was kind of funny, however. She would have been overjoyed if Kujo-sensei or Natsume-sensei had planned this for her when she was infatuating over them; but it felt wrong to be in this kind of setting with Shin. Not that she was not interested in a romantic relationship with him; but she just envisioned it to be a lot more natural and masculine, judging from Shin's character.

Shin looked slightly relieved at the admission. He went to the intercom and buzzed a server. "Prepare another room for us please, no decorations necessary."

"Yes, Young Master." Came the reply.

10 minutes later, they switched dining rooms. This time, the table was tastefully but not overly decorated. Just an elegant strip of purple table runner draped across the dining table and simple grey chair covers over the seats.

"Better?" Shin asked.

"Much." Yankumi agreed. This felt a lot more appropriate.

Shin poured her some saké to start the meal. "Kumiko, first and foremost, I owe you an apology."

"What for?" Yankumi asked bewilderedly.

"I have taken away your birthright as the immediate heir of the Kuroda family. For that, I must express my most sincere regrets." As Shin had been legally adopted by Ojiisan, he became a direct grandson of the Kuroda family; as opposed to Yankumi who was an indirect granddaughter. The Japanese family structure was patriarchal in nature; therefore Shin outranked Yankumi in terms of entitlement regardless of his age.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it, Shin. It's not like the Kuroda family has that many assets; and I know that you didn't do it for the money. Moreover, the Kuroda family's greatest inheritance is the mantle of leadership of the Oedo clan, which already rightfully belongs to you in any case." She said generously.

Shin smiled. "Thank you, Kumiko. And just so you know, I've promised Ojiisan to always provide for you no matter what; even if you become my sworn enemy in the future."

"So you'll be paying me to kill you?" Yankumi laughed.

Shin pretended to pout. "I have no choice. I am bound by my word and my honour."

Yankumi found herself fighting to keep from swooning at his statement. She had underestimated the charisma of a true man. Who needed little pink hearts and whimsical poems when you could get real deal – brains, brawns and all?

Shin was smirking smugly on the inside. He knew that he had finally caught her attention. Shin – 1, the rest of the world – 0.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Ku-mi-ko." Shin called lightly. "Ren and I are going to Gifu this weekend to visit the divisions there; do you want to come with us?"

"Umm…" Yankumi wavered slightly. She did not want to get in their way of work, of course. Shin was rushing the visits as fast as possible because Ren was starting university in three weeks' time.

"You should go, Kumiko. You haven't had a getaway the entire summer. It would be good for you to wind down before you face your next batch of students." Kuroda said kindly, giving Shin a not-so-subtle wink.

Yankumi's cheeks coloured. She had been spending more and more time with Shin, especially since she was not working during the summer months; and for some reason Ojiisan seemed really pleased with it. That all-knowing look on his face was quite unnerving to say the least. It seemed like everyone was in on a secret that she alone did not know.

"Very well then… If you guys don't mind…" Yankumi looked at the two brothers searchingly, only to be met by two identical stoic expressions. "Oh for the love of god, stop looking like Kaonashi, will you?"

**(A/N: A faceless spirit in Spirited Away) **

Two matching sets of eyebrows cocked to one side comically, before asking "me?" innocently at the same time.

Everyone in the room laughed, including Yankumi. The two brothers could be absolutely annoying and adorable at the same time. They tended to behave and talk similarly, resembling a pair of very mismatched twins. The thing that grated on her nerves the most, however, was that they both understood what Shin dubbed as 'diplomatic speak' effortlessly. They could practically carry on an entire conversation without anyone other than Ojiisan understanding a single word of it.

"Aniki, I will make the necessary preparations immediately. Do you expect inadequate hospitality?" Ren asked.

Shin looked at Kuroda. "What do you think, Ojiisan?"

Kuroda shook his head. "The divisions in Gifu have always been the warmest group of people in my experience. Although I would not recommend you letting your guard down for that reason alone, of course."

"I understand. And Kumiko?" Shin asked.

"Definitely not a problem. She used to live in Gifu when her parents were still alive, so the folks there bear a special attachment to her." Kuroda confirmed.

Yankumi sulked visibly. It was one thing when they talked in their ridiculous code about other things, but it was another thing altogether when they were talking about _her_!

Shin sensed her irritation and looked up. "Sorry, Kumiko. Ren was asking me if I expect a hostile reception from the men there, which I in turn passed on the question to Ojiisan." He translated. "Ojiisan said that he thinks it will be okay, but warned us to be careful nonetheless. I then asked him if you will be in any danger… I think the last part was pretty understandable."

"Sorry, Yankumi." Ren piped up apologetically. Shin had informed him that Yankumi got annoyed when they used diplomatic speak, but he personally could not differentiate between the two. It all meant the same thing to him, whether spelled out or not.

Yankumi sighed. _'If you can't beat them, join them.'_ She thought silently to herself. "It's okay. Maybe you can teach it to me too?" She asked Shin.

He smiled broadly at her. "Of course, Kumiko."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me." Yankumi said as they hiked through a narrow path.

"No problem." Shin smiled easily.

"Do you think Ren will be okay going back to Tokyo on his own?"

Shin snorted. "Kumiko, he's 19 years old and the incumbent Shatei of the Oedo clan. I sure as hell hope that he can board a plane by himself."

Yankumi smiled a little embarrassedly. She could not help being overprotective of her students. They were like her babies. "Here they are." She said softly. She couldn't leave Gifu without visiting her parents' graves, of course; and Shin had volunteered to go with her. Ren had gone back to settle some issues that had arisen in the course of their discussions with the Division Leaders in Gifu.

"Greetings, Ojisan, Obasan." Shin said politely. "I'm Kuroda Shin, your adopted nephew of sorts."

"Otousan, Okaasan." Yankumi murmured lovingly. "Shin was my first student, and is now the Yondaime of the Oedo clan. You won't mind, will you? I've decided to become a schoolteacher for the rest of my life."

Shin smiled at her fondly. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind, Kumiko. After all, your mother, too, left to pursue her own dreams." He knelt before their graves. "Ojisan, Obasan, there is something that I need to ask Kumiko in both of your presence."

Yankumi looked at him questioningly.

Shin took a deep breath. "I don't know when it started. Was it that time when you stopped Sawatari from expelling me after I got into a fight with Minami? Or was it the time when you came up with that decoy plan to clear Uchi's name? Or maybe that time when you came up with those misspelled English lessons to help Noda set things right? Or even that time when you got my father to sign my release form from the police lockup? I honestly don't know how or when it started, Kumiko; but before I realized it, I was already head over heels in love with you."

"Shin?" Yankumi whispered in disbelief.

Shin smiled at her and turned to face her parents' graves. "She's the most wonderful person I've ever met, Ojisan and Obasan. Her beauty shines from within her, and I just know that it is the kind of beauty that will improve – rather than fade – with age. I've loved her from afar for more than 4 years now, Ojisan and Obasan; and I believe that I can continue to love her for the rest of my life. Will you allow me this privilege?"

Yankumi's heart was thumping in surprise, excitement, joy and warmth all at the same time. She knelt beside Shin. "Is everything you said really true, Shin?" She breathed softly.

Shin stared straight into her eyes. Yankumi felt like he was looking at the very depths of her soul. "I swear it on my honour."

A tear ran down her cheek. Men like Ojiisan and Shin never swore on their honour, unless it was something they were willing to die for.

He reached out to touch her hand. "I'm not pressuring you into anything, Kumiko. I'm just asking you to allow me into your heart. With time, I will surely prove to you that I am worthy of your affections. All I ask for is the chance to do so."

Yankumi smiled. "What do you think, Otousan, Okaasan? Is he a keeper?" She turned to look at him. "Take care of my heart while you're in there, Shin."

For the first time – but would not be the last time – in her life, Yankumi saw Shin cry openly. "Always, Kumiko. Always."


End file.
